


I Hate Your Mullet

by MrsLadybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beta Read, Bets, Hancuffed, It was supposed to be about Keiths hair, Keiths Hair, M/M, it didn't go how I planed, only Teen rated because I use bad words, so... gotta tag this now, team are shippers, they ened up handcuffed, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadybug/pseuds/MrsLadybug
Summary: Keith sighed as he glanced over to Lance who looked like a kid in a candy store gazing at the stars and his face soften at the look of wonder. He’s never seen Lance look like that before and if he were honest with himself (which he’s not) it was rather endearing to see. The bright blue looked like a crystal lake reflecting the stars in the night sky, ‘breathtaking,’ Keith thought.





	I Hate Your Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> So here's me and my friends tumblr: https://spacedadcomeback.tumblr.com/ We accept requests!!! 
> 
> Basically my friend requested this so I wrote it (not really they sent me a post and I did this on my own accord)
> 
> If you wanna be a beta reader contact me! I'll chat you up if you do!

Lance grumbled as he walked down the hall, tired from his “light” training session with the team. He heard quick footsteps up behind him before he was assaulted by the castles residential gremling clinging to the back of his neck like a cape choking him out as he was forced to support her. “Hi, Loser!” she yelled as she wrestled to climb higher on Lance like he was a tree gripping onto his jacket heaving up as Lance tried to shake her. When he finally got her off he could swear his skin was blue from how tight Pidge gripped him. 

“What do you want?” Lance huffed, frustrated and just wants to head to the dining room for dinner already. A not-so-sneaky smirk appeared on her face as she circled Lance like a shark as they started their journey to the others waiting for them. She hummed in thought as she crossed her arms behind her back facing forward, “I don’t know, maybe explain why you were giving Keith googly eyes in training today?” A new emotion graced her face and it was a cocky kind of confidence and a knowing smile only grew as she gained a skip in her short steps. The blue paladin sputtered nonsense denying that he would “look at such an ugly mullet head” as his face grew a dark crimson. 

Pidge laughed at the reaction she got, enjoying every second of it. Moving again so she faced Lance, “what? Claiming something didn’t happened doesn’t mean it didn’t, just how you claim ‘Keith never cradled me in his arms’” she cackled as she did air quotes, ‘that evil witch’ Lance thought turning to face the ground in an attempt to hide his blush. 

They  _ finally _ made it to everyone else, glad that Hunk was the chef today and not Coran, both of them sharing the same thought and shivered. They sat down in their respective seats, Lance next to Keith (he claims it’s too keep an eye on his “rival”), and Pidge right across from them next to Hunk with Shiro on the other side. Allura at the end of the table, Coran next to her whispering to each other (‘probably about how amazing he is’ Lance preen himself). 

Allura stood up when everyone was almost done with their meals looking on the table demanding attention. “Paladins, Coran and I have decided to  _ force _ an exercise to help further your bonds as paladins. Keith, you are paired with Lance for  _ Obvious _ reasons,” she scolded, sweeping her gaze to the rest of the paladins softening her eyes “Hunk, you are with Shiro. You two need to start to form a bond, which is absent due to your lack of interaction.” Coran just as she finished talking snuck up behind Lance and Keith snapping cuffs on them knowing they would never agree to the exercise. They yelped in surprise looking at the short chain of the cuffs (similar to the ones Nyma used on Lance but blue instead of yellow, he noted).

Coran smiled at Shiro and Hunk holding out the cuffs ignoring the commotion behind him letting Shiro and Hunk skeptically snapped the cuffs on. Pidge hesitated to ask, “what about me?” that earned her a pat on the head from Coran. “No need to worry number five! You are the only paladin who didn’t need this exercise! You bonded with all the paladins very well!” Coran beamed as Pidge gave the others a shit eating grin and mouthed ‘suck it’ to Lance and Keith, earning glares from them.

Allura coughed catching everyone’s attention, “Coran and I have these,” she held up a remote with two buttons, “which will turn off your hand cuffs so you can change in privacy along with your other private needs, and if we get attacked me and Coran can just turn them off in an instant.”

///

When everyone dispersed Pidge stuck too Hunk and Shiro, smirk full of mirth as she followed them, “Wanna make a bet?” That got Hunk to stop making Shiro be yanked back from the unexpected stop. Hunk turned around, “what kind of bet?” Pidge got closer catching Shiro’s attention now, “thirty gac into the pot each, the winner takes all,” Hunk sighed, “what kind of bet?” he repeated. Pidge spread her arms roping both Paladins down to her level and whispered “I bet that Lance and Keith being handcuffed will make Lance confess first for his ‘oh so love’ of Keiths ‘ugly’ Mullet.” Hunk laughed and grinned, “I bet Lance and Keith will chicken out and won’t confess,” Shiro decided to butt in a smirk on his face, “I bet Keith will be the one to confess first.” 

With that they decided to stalk the blue and red paladin to see who pays up first. Basically this was the most boring thing they could do, because it seemed like Hunk was gonna win at this rate considering all they’ve done so far is argue with each other. 

Keith tries to tug Lance to the training room while Lance retaliates wanting to go to the observation deck. They tug and fight, “we can’t even train! We’re chained together!” a big yank towards Lance.  “No! We can still train! If anything this is a good opportunity to practice if this ever happens!” a yank towards Keith. “When would this ever happen!” his voice softens, “let’s just relax. I don’t want to fight with you right now. Can we just go to the observation deck,” he begged, “please.”

Keith reluctantly agreed crossing his arms but it looked funny because of Lance’s limp arm across his chest tugging towards their destination. Lances had long strides but Keith had a fast pace, so they kept up about the same speed. Unknown to them the group following them down in silence.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Pidge, “why don’t I hack the cameras? Less work then following them and risk getting caught.” They all agreed and hurriedly rushed back to Pidges “lions den” (Hanger) where her lab is. Pidge hacked in and it concerned Shiro and Hunk how fast she did it, like she's done it before. Something to talk about another time they thought.

They got in just in time too see both Lance and Keith walk into the deck. 

///

Keith sighed as he glanced over to Lance who looked like a kid in a candy store gazing at the stars and his face soften at the look of wonder. He’s never seen Lance look like that before and if he were honest with himself (which he’s not) it was rather endearing to see. The bright blue looked like a crystal lake reflecting the stars in the night sky, ‘breathtaking,’ Keith thought, ‘what, NO! Keith snap out of it. You don’t even want to be here, remember. But Lance looks so cute. OH MY! Keith, snap out of it!’

Lance smiled not knowing Keith’s crisis he’s having at the moment, too absorbed in the space in front of him. His breath is taken away, he’s never seen so many stars at once, not even through their journey through space. ‘Must of hit the jackpot,’ Lance smiled only making Keith worse. Lance only glaced at Keith when he felt a tug at his hand seeing Keith cover his red face glancing away not noticing his gaze making Lance’s face turn red, ‘why is Keith blushing, oh no. He looks so cute flustered. Damit Lance, hold yourself together.’

Breaking the silence Lance opened his mouth, “why don’t we sit down?” Keith nodded saving himself the embarrassment of his voice cracking and betraying him. They sit down on the steps gazing into the beautifully terrifying swirls of red and blue stars and golden dust mixing between them with green swirls small but prominent with very little black space not covered by the universe they are supposed to save and protect. It really brings back perspective on how small they are, but yet so important for some reason they couldn’t really name. Yes. they pilot magic flying rainbow lions but really, they’re replaceable. Someone out there has to be able to do that too, so they just have to try their best and hope they’re good enough for the universe to not replace them.

Lance got out of his head space which he doesn’t remember how long he’s been in it, maybe an hour perhaps two, but his focus now is on the soft breathing boy next to him. Lance’s first instinct, being the good uncle he is, is to give Keith his jacket so he doesn’t get cold. It all happens so fast he only stopped himself when he realizes the cuffs are in the way, ‘darn,’ so he slides it back on. But Keith never looked so soft before, the light of the stars reflecting on his pale skin since they didn’t bother turning on the artificial light as they entered the deck.

Only then did Lance realized, he was alone in the room with Keith, no one would see them (if only Lance knew), no one comes down here. He leans close and plays with his hair just a little then that leads to him petting and brushing the dark hair with his hands. “I really do hate your mullet. I swear I do. But, how do you pull of the 80’s so well in this day and age? Really?” Lance tisked out loud not concerned of being heard.

Too bad he wasn’t worrying about waking Keith up with all the movement he was conducting with his hair. Lance froze when Keith stirred, too scared to pull his hand away even though he knows he should. Keith eyes flutter open locking with a stunned Lance. “What are you doing?” The red paladin croaked. 

Lance decided he only had three options in that moment lie, tell a half truth, or just give up hiding and put all his cards on the table. “I hate your mullet,” Lance doesn’t waste a second as Keith looks offended and pulls away from Lance’s loose grip on his hair, “I hate that you look so good with such an ugly ass mullet,” Lance’s Cheeks flush as he admitted the truth, earning Keith’s turning redder shade than his jacket. “What?”

“Keith,” Lance says surprisingly soft deciding to just spill the beans, “I like you a lot and I know you probably don’t feel the same way but it’s been killing me not to tell you.” In the distance you can hear a resounding “whoop” from Pidge then a “time to pay up, suckers” followed by some soft groans causing it to ruin their moment as they glance back to the door. They both look back at each other, the soft light of the stars making the other look more beautiful as half their face is dusted with light bringing the blush out in their cheeks. 

Surprising Lance, Keith grabs his hand and smiles, “surprisingly I like your annoying voice,” he smirks at how offended Lance gets as he gasps and brings a hand to his mouth in an over dramatic way. Keith continues, “also surprisingly I like who the voice is attached to.” They waste no time crashing together in a moment of tensions their lips meet and their hands hold grasping what they can, as they hear a whistle in the distance and choosing to ignore it.

As soon as they broke apart they stared at each other, Keith spoke first this time, awkward, “are we you know, umm…” he continues the sentence through unreadable hand movements dragging Lance’s limp hand around like a toy. Lance laughs even more awkward, “well, if you wanna be, umm...” he darts his eyes anywhere but Keith. Keith laughs not helping this unbearably uncomfortable tension, “okay, as long as I’m the boyfriend,” Keith surprisingly is the one to attempt to lighten the mood.

Lance squeaks and stutters flushing brighter, “NO!” he waves his finger in Keith’s face, “if anything  _ I’m _ the boyfriend!” Lance pouts. The alarms go off forcing them out of their moment as red flashes and they glance at their intertwined hands as the chain disappears and the cuffs falling off with a  _ clank _ . Keith is the first to stand up, “we can talk about this later right now we have work to do,” making eye contact with Lance he says, “last one there  _ IS _ the girlfriend though!” and he bolts. Quickly followed by Lance as he calls, “unfair!” chasing after the red paladin to see who can change and make it to the control room first.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Thx for making it this far. anyhow here's the tumblr again https://spacedadcomeback.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are appreciated!!1! 
> 
> also my personal tumblr if you want that either IDK https://lilhunteronacase.tumblr.com/


End file.
